DOCTOR WHO to STAR TREK 2009
by Dan Bivens
Summary: What happens when the tenth Doctor Who and Rose Tyler find themselves in the alternate reality of the characters in the 2009 Star Trek movie? Especially at a time of potential Romulan invasion!
1. Chapter 1

-1CHAPTER 1

Tumbling brutally through Time and Space was a strangely recognizable sight: a blue London police call box that was, in point of actual fact, the ever-vexing TARDIS, **T**ime **A**nd **R**elative **D**istance **I**n **S**pace transport, belonging to one annoyingly nameless gent calling himself, a bit too simply it seemed: The Doctor.

Inside, which was substantially larger, and much more roomy, than the outside seemed to suggest, was the tenth incarnation of The Doctor, complete with tweed jacket, scarf, and a pair of what could be colloquially called sneakers.

Along with The Doctor, for perhaps her hundredth trek through Time and Space, was a beautiful blonde girl, all of nineteen, by the name Rose Tyler. The two of them standing on opposite sides of the operative heart of the TARDIS, with its odd collection of seeming spare parts ranging from a computer screen here to a crank there to a set of dials somewhere else, and even what appeared to be a piece of a pinball machine from some long lost penny arcade. The Doctor frantically twisting this, turning that, tugging on yet another, as he attempted to right the incontestably out of control TARDIS.

"Don't just stand there, Rose!" The Doctor rapidly rattled off to Ms. Tyler, whom was also frantically twisting, turning, and tugging, but in a far less logical manner than this last remaining Time Lord. "If we don't bring the TARDIS to some sort of stand-still long enough for me to get a reading on what part of Time and Space we happened upon since that magnetar wreaked havoc with it a few parsecs back, we'll never be able to get to somewhere even remotely interesting."

"I'm doin' my best, Doctor!" replied Rose, even as she had to shift her shapely body's weight in order to counter a quite severe shudder of said TARDIS, caught up, as it were, amidst multiple Times and Relative Spaces. "But I'm not exactly as well-versed on these controls as you! Even after all this time together!"

"Crank, Rose, crank!" demanded The Doctor, even as he, himself, was doing pretty much the exact same thing on his half of the hodge-podge of Time-Space technology dominating the middle of the otherwise outsized interior of the TARDIS. "Flip a bleeding switch! Turn a damnable dial! Do all I've taught you and more, Rose! Before it's too late..."

"Bloody hell", Rose Tyler hissed twixt tightly clenched teeth, albeit white and perfect, as she held on for dear life, whilst frantically fiddling with a veritable zoo of seemingly over-simplistic controls, even as the TARDIS continued to jerk and sway and bounce about.

Finally leveling out, the TARDIS slipped into one explicit Space at one explicit Time for said Space, so The Doctor could, catching his breath in the meantime, even as Rose was doing as she slumped against the Time tech heart of this spatially skewed, interior to exterior, transportation device, call up pertinent data upon the screen in relation to precisely what specific Time and what specific Space the two of them had, rather inadvertently, entered.

"Now, let's just see what's what, shall we, Rose?"

"Captain", a certain pointy-eared Vulcan, one of the few still in existence after a futuristic Romulan with red matter had utterly obliterated the planet Vulcan roughly a year earlier. "Short-range sensors are picking up a temporal anomaly intersecting with our current Warp One position in space."


	2. Chapter 2

-1CHAPTER 2

"Explain, Mr. Spock."

Even as Captain James T. Kirk, blue eyes locked onto his Science officer and second-in-command, as he swiveled his white command chair toward his right, where the Science station was located, demanded such, Commander Spock was already allowing his fingers to frantically dance across complex controls in order to refine said sensor sweeps of nearby space.

"It would appear, Captain", Spock replied, without swiveling to look in his commanding officer's direction, "that the temporal anomaly entered our spatial surroundings precisely seven thousand, six hundred and twenty-two kilometers from our current position in warped space. It will intersect with ship's position in approximately thirty-five seconds."

Captain Kirk now stood, allowing his pivoting chair to rotate forward again, and strode straight and sure toward said Science station, as the rest of the bridge crew suddenly allowed at least some of their attention to be diverted to this ensuing conversation. No doubt wondering if said intersection with the ENTERPRISE might end up being offering an undetermined danger to both ship and crew.

And all this on top of a safe mission to ferry medical and other supplies to the string of asteroids acting as observation bases for the Federation along its side of the Romulan Neutral Zone. Such was why the ENTERPRISE was only traveling at nominal warp speeds, instead of straining its matter-antimatter engines further by traveling at higher warp speeds.

"Do the sensors indicate the size of this anomaly, and where it will intersect with the ENTERPRISE?"

No sooner asked by Captain Kirk, than Mr. Spock was already pulling up such significant information upon his display screens, before standing and turning toward his commander. His face, though never displaying even the slightest hint of emotion, at least not since his mother and his world, and billions of fellow Vulcans, were wiped out of existence by a rogue Romulan from over 120 years in the future, allowed for the lifting of a single slanted brow.

"It would appear to be somewhat taller than an average Human male, with an approximately square shape. And it would also appear", Spock said as stoically as ever during his sterling service aboard the ENTERPRISE, "that it will 'solidify' in cargo bay four."

Captain Kirk wasted no time in turning toward Communications and commanding, "Lt. Uhura, send Security to cargo bay four, armed with phaser pistols set to heavy stun."

"Aye, aye, Captain", the beautiful, slender Noyta Uhura replied promptly, before activating the necessary communications controls to make immediate contact with Security, and convey the Captain's commands.

Meantime, in cargo bay four...

Amidst the normal grinding and roaring sounds made by the TARDIS upon arrival at some Time and place, the blue London police call box slowly solidified on the deck. It's police light, situated atop its flat roof, flashing in concert to said solidification process. Until, at long last...

One of two doors opened inward to allow The Doctor and Rose Tyler to step out into the re-circulated air of a starship traveling at Warp One through otherwise normal space.

"Where are we, Doctor?" asked Rose with a combination of impending anticipation, which usually accompanied Time travel, to more than a hint of apprehension in regards to precisely where and when they happened to be.

"We're on a starship in the 23rd Century", The Doctor responded with his usual sense of excited exploration to his clipped English-accented tone. "But it's not the 23rd Century of your timeline, Rose."

"Wha' d'ya mean by tha'?" Rose asked, as her Cockney accent made itself known, as it so often did in situations such as this.

"I mean what I mean, Rose", came The Doctor's heady response, as if he expected the nineteen year old to already realize what he knew to be fact. "The magnetar we came across several parsecs back reached out with its tremendous magnetic field to yank the TARDIS out of its intended Time-Space flight path long enough for its correction, whilst tumbling helplessly through said Time-Space, to end up causing it to slip into an alternate universal reality. One that skews off what would normally be your 23rd Century into one that should not have been, but which is. Does that explain the situation, Rose?"

"Uh", hummed Rose Tyler, as such rapid-fire elucidation simply shot over her blond-haired head, "not exactly."

Just then, as the door to the dimensionally larger interior of a seemingly smallish exterior closed shut to lock...

"Halt! Stay right there!"

So said, loudly and with urgency to tone and facial affectation, one of the half-dozen Security officers, Lt. Jeremy Hatcher, as all six aimed from the hip with their silvery phaser pistols set with the blue energy end, representing all stun levels, locked in an outward manner toward these two individuals, standing before what seemed incongruous in connection with Spock's sensor readings up on Deck One.

"I suppose we'd better do as they ask, Rose", instructed The Doctor, even as he led Rose Tyler in lifting hands high over his head in a stance of standard surrender.

"Indeed", Rose stated somewhat sarcastically. "'specially seein' as how they're holdin' some sort'a ray guns."


	3. Chapter 3

-1CHAPTER 3

Riding up in a turbolift, after riding horizontally for a short time, The Doctor and Rose stood semi-surrounded by Security men, led by Lt. Jeremy Hatcher, all holding hip-aimed phaser pistols at their two temporary prisoners. Needless to say, the stony silence was all the invitation to talk The Doctor required.

"So", he began with a grin on his handsome 900-plus years old, tenth-incarnated face. "I take it you are taking me to whomever is the commander of this starship. Sort of 'taking me to your leader', I suppose. Hm?"

No one responded. Only a hard glare from Lt. Hatcher greeted the grinning Doctor, which was meant to impart to him the need not to speak until spoken to by Captain Kirk, once the turbolift deposited them all upon the bright-white, still brand-new bridge.

"What do you think they're gonna do with us, Doctor?" asked Rose Tyler in a hushed aside that, though meant only for The Doctor's ears, was still easily understood by those standing about them in such a confined, circular space.

"I don't think they plan on harming us, Rose", quietly replied The Doctor, his grin only faltering for a brief moment. "They would've used these weapons of theirs to blast us into atoms, if they did, indeed, mean us harm. I'm guessing that, at the moment, they have them set to some sort of stun level. And they haven't even fired upon us in that rather benign setting. So..."

Just then, the turbolift slowed to a stop, prompting The Doctor to say, "We should be getting any and all answers in another few moments, as we've clearly arrived at the command-and-control center for this entire starship."

Even as Rose sharply inhaled, holding her breath a few seconds longer than necessary, her beautiful eyes wide with a short, but sharp, rise in fear over the unknown about to greet them both...

The doors hissed open upon the busy bridge of the U.S.S. ENTERPRISE.

"Move."

No sooner harshly said by Lt. Hatcher, whilst gesturing with the set-on-heavy stun phaser pistol in his right hand, a silent indication as to having their two captives stepping out of the turbolift along with Security.

"It would seem this chap wants us to exit this lift", half-quipped The Doctor in an attempt, as always, to lighten an otherwise potentially dangerous moment.

"No kiddin'", was Rose's whispered retort, even as the two of them indeed stepped out onto the bridge at the very top of the saucer section of the starship ENTERPRISE.

Slowly standing, Captain Kirk left his centralized command chair in order to step within an arm's length from two unanticipated travelers who'd ridden a Time-Space anomaly all the way to cargo bay four of his ship.

"Identify yourselves", the Captain said in a somewhat threatening tone and facial manifestation. His blue eyes glaring unerringly into the brown eyes of The Doctor.

"I'm called The Doctor. And this young lady is Rose Tyler", he smilingly said, then, "And you are?"

"James T. Kirk, Captain of the ENTERPRISE, upon which you two have somehow managed to materialize, even through our shields. Care to explain how and why you came to be on my ship?"

"Well, Captain James T. Kirk", The Doctor heaved, even though a smile still played upon his young-for-his-ancient age face. "It was actually by accident. You see, the TARDIS was moving through Time and Space, as usual, when a magnetar's magnetic field yanked us off course, sending us tumbling through Time-Space at an uncontrollable pace, until..."

"Arriving at our destination this side of the Romulan Neutral Zone, Keptin", Ensign Pavel Chekov called back from his position at navigation, next to Lt. Hikaru Sulu at Helm, whom was already easing the ENTERPRISE out of Warp One and into Impulse for sub-light speeds.

On the holographic screen, one of several asteroids could be readily observed with its domed base dominating its rocky middle.

"Take us into orbit about the nearest base, Mr. Chekov", ordered Captain Kirk, while half-turning from The Doctor and Rose to address navigation and helm. "Mr. Sulu, take us in at point two-five Impulse, then use maneuvering thrusters to position us above the base's dome."

"Aye, Keptin."

"Aye, aye, Captain."

Turning back toward The Doctor and Rose, a tense-with-suspicion Captain Kirk stated succinctly, "And now, Doctor, Ms. Tyler, what to do with you. Maybe the brig, until our supply mission is over, then..."

"Captain", called Commander Spock from the far side of the bridge, after taking detailed sensor sweeps of the space directly ahead of them, "there appears to be incoming anomalies from the Neutral Zone. Possibly cloaked ships."

"Dammit", Captain Kirk said suddenly, as he quickly returned to his command chair in order to sit in preparation for barking out the orders needed to confront cloaked Romulan ships. "Red alert. Shields up. Phasers and photon torpedoes on line."

As "Aye, Captain" responses spread amongst the many officers on the bridge, and as Mr. Spock worked to fine-tune his sensor readings, The Doctor turned to Rose and softly said, "It would appear we've arrived just in time to share in the excitement, Rose."

To which Rose sighed rhetorically, "Why am I not surprised?"


	4. Conclusion

-1CONCLUSION

"Evasive maneuvers!"

No sooner shouted by Captain James T. Kirk than the ENTERPRISE, previously hit by expanding plasma fired by one of the Romulan Birds of Prey, whilst the others proceeded with their planned attacks upon this first of several asteroid bases of the Federation.

Everyone shifts hard in their assigned station seats, grasping onto the smooth edges of their particular area about the bright-white bridge, whilst those standing, such as the Security men and their temporary captives, The Doctor and Rose Tyler, stumble about as the artificial gravity on said bridge, not to mention the rest of the ship's decks, fluctuated just enough to allow such to occur at all.

"Helm", shouted Captain Kirk again, this time directed at Lt. Hikaru Sulu, who was also clinging to his station's smooth edges like everyone else, "open fire! Phasers and photon torpedoes!"

"Aye, Captain!" shouted back, above the din of groaning deckplates and shuddering bulkheads surrounding said bridge crew. "Phasers and photon torpedoes...firing!"

"D-Doctor", stammered Rose from one side of her Time-Space traveling companion, "wh-wha' are we gonna d-do? Th-this ship is about to be b-blasted to s-space r-rubble!"

"I'm afraid I can't contradict that assumption, Rose", The Doctor countered, whilst staggering about the brand-new bridge, just like her and the Security men led by Lt. Jeremy Hatcher. "But I'm certainly open to suggestions at this point."

"How about gettin' the 'ell outta here!" was Rose's rather ragged reply in Cockney English, as she sensed impending doom from this several-against-one space battle situation. One not unlike other such dire straights in which she and The Doctor have found themselves before. Sometimes seeming to be each and every time they traveled in Time and Space via the TARDIS, now sitting several decks down in cargo bay four, as if patiently awaiting its two occupants to return.

Glancing about at their red-shirted captors, and noting that they still held their phaser pistols, set to heavy stun, in their favored hands, The Doctor heavily sighed, "I doubt we would make it to their lift without being knocked out by their ray guns. We need a better plan."

"Well?" was all Rose said, promptly implying that The Doctor should come up with said "better plan" right away, before their Fate becomes a blasted-to-bits end, like what seemed so sure to soon happen to the starship ENTERPRISE.

"Incoming!" shouted the less-experienced, very young for a bridge officer, Ensign Pavel Chekov from navigation, even as, on the holographic viewscreen, another plasma blast was sent forth from the rather colorfully painted Bird of Prey leading all the others in uncloaked attack of asteroid outposts set up by the Federation to maintain vigilance of the Romulan Neutral Zone.

"Evasive!" shouted, again, Captain Kirk, as said starship, at the behest of Lt. Sulu at Helm and Ensign Chekov at navigation, both seated directly in front of the seated-in-command chair Kirk, shifted sharply in an attempt to avoid another direct hit on the shielded starship.

Unfortunately, such was not especially successful, as one edge of the plasma blast-ring did, indeed, clip the shielded ENTERPRISE, once again causing its artificial gravity to fluctuate, which, in turn, caused those standing on the bridge to nearly lose their footing, whilst those seated grabbed smooth station edges in order to stay in their respective seats.

"Shields down to 77 percent", loudly, but not at all emotionally, reported Mr. Spock from his Science station, whereupon he also grasped smooth edges in order to maintain his seated position, as such readings came over part of the multiple display screens situated about him. "They shall soon buckle, unless we leave the area."

"Leave?" snapped Captain Kirk, even as phasers and photon torpedoes were fired back at equally shielded ships attempting to attack and destroy Federation outposts, and kill its personnel. "We can't leave, Spock! We're the only reason that asteroid base, as well as the others situated along our side of the Neutral Zone, hasn't been obliterated yet! Uhura, send a subspace message for assistance from any and all available starships to the Zone."

After attempting to do so at her station to the rear of the Captain's command chair, even as she, too, held tightly to the smooth edges of Communications, Lt. Nyota Uhura would worriedly relay, "Subspace Communications are out, Captain! All long-distance relay circuits are shorted!"

Just as it looked as if the ENTERPRISE would be destroyed, and her soon-to-be-famous crew killed...

"Captain Kirk", called The Doctor, causing the Captain to spin about in his command chair, "I have an idea."

Minutes later, after being allowed to return to the TARDIS on the deck containing cargo bay four, The Doctor and Rose set controls for a very specific Space-and-Time. Especially so in regards to Time. The U.S.S. ENTERPRISE as it was exactly one hour before approaching the Federation side of the Romulan Neutral Zone.

This time, The Doctor and Rose Tyler specifically asked Security to escort them to Captain James T. Kirk. Then, after relaying what was going to take place once the starship reached the asteroid outposts, allowing the Captain more than enough time to have Lt. Uhura send a subspace transmission for more starships to hastily join them before reaching the Romulan Neutral Zone.

"Again, Doctor", Captain Kirk said to the two intentional stowaway and his very beautiful, young companion, "we appreciate what you've done. Without this information, and the time left until the ENTERPRISE reaches her destination, the Romulans would've surely destroyed us...and the bases."

"You are most welcome, Captain Kirk", replied The Doctor, with an unnecessary salute, before he and Rose turned to leave the beauteous bridge of a still-young starship and soon-to-be-celebrated bridge crew. "Now Rose and I will head back to the TARDIS and get back to our own, albeit alternate, Time-and-Space. Rose?"

"Comin', Doctor", said Rose as she shot an admiring glimpse at the handsome, blue-eyed Captain Kirk, who returned such to her, both wishing they'd had time to get to know one another in a sense that was utterly alien to her relationship with The Doctor. "Goodbye...James T. Kirk."

Soon, amidst the familiar screeching and roaring of its innermost workings, the TARDIS slowly disappeared from cargo bay four, where it had, once again, materialized upon reaching a certain starship, this time in order to prevent it from probable annihilation.

Saving it for the honors yet to be bestowed upon the U.S.S. ENTERPRISE and her illustrious crew.


End file.
